Prizes and Surprises
by LadyMagix
Summary: LavixOC special chapter of Chained worlds... A year-end chapter contains a bit of fluff


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own D gray man, but I own the OC's so no touchy nor copy my story and my OC's without my permission.

Siege: I'm going to kill you right now! (Reading the chapter)

Ladymagix: Siege?! That's a surprise. What are you going here?

Siege: I can't believe my beloved sister is going to---! (suddenly glomps him down)

Ladymagix: You're spoiling the fun… anyways enjoy~

* * *

It was almost midnight that they arrived at their house. As they went inside, they clutched their hair and sleeves to get rid of the excess water on them.

"What's with us and rain?" Saga sighed.

"I guess the rain really loves us" Lavi commented.

"Whatever, you take a the shower first"

"Nope…" Lavi suddenly pushed Saga to the bathroom. "Ladies first."

"What stunt are you trying to pull?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing~"

"Yeah right"

"What this? Sacky wants me to join in the shower?" he playfully teased.

"PERVERT!" she blushed as she kicked the door close. "geez…"

* * *

[Later…]

After showering, Saga changed into her pajamas, which was a night dress with a ribbon to match. She began to salvage her clothes and her bag.

"_I'm pretty sure that the bandana I made was in my bag the whole time. Where is it?"_ As she admitted defeat, she went to Lav's room to clarify things.

"Lavi, about that bandana… where did you--- EEEP!" she suddenly closed the door. Her face began to fluster upon seeing him wearing only pajama pants.

"Where did I what?" he opened the door and saw Saga's flustered face.

"Why are you still topless?!" she said bluntly.

" To increase my man appeal" he said jokingly. "Do you like it~?"

"Pervert! Get a shirt!" she hissed as she became redder than before.

"You're so cute"

"Where did that come from?!"

"It's true, ain't it?"

"S-stop changing the subject!" she said.

"Sacky, your hair is still wet" Lavi grabbed his towel and placed it on her head. "We don't want to get your beautiful night gown wet." He rubbed her head as he dried her hair.

"I can do that.." she protested.

"It's much more fun this way." He smiled. Not long, he began to stop.

"Something wrong?"

"…." He didn't reply. Instead, he gently caressed Saga's hair and pinned her hand against the wall, feeling the heat around it. He then gave a gentle kiss on Saga's lips, leaving time virtually slow.

As they lips parted Lavi couldn't help but to smile at Saga's flustered face. "So that was it…" he said.

"What's it?"

"You kissed me before when I was sick." He smiled

"W-What are you talking about!?" She felt like she was about to have a fever.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He chuckled. "don't deny it. You'll end up being kissed by me again."

"How did you know?"

"It's simple really. I remember having wounds on my body when I arrived here. I thought I was going to die until I felt something warm on my lips. When I regained consciousness, all of my wounds were gone. After hearing that you had a special ability to heal people, there's no doubt about it." He concluded.

"That still has no proof!" she protested.

"Okay then, how about this?" he leaned closer where he gently whispered in her ear. "Please, with my ability, let him be healed…." His words made a huge impact on her, making her blush even more. "I guess that hit the spot"

"_I said that out loud?! Don't underestimate his skills…" _she sighed "All right you win.."

"I won! I'll be taking my prize now."

"Prize? What prize?"

"This…" he then carried Saga on his arms as he placed her on his bed.

"Hey! What are you do—" she then realized that he was on top of her, pinning her arm down. She then couldn't utter a word. As her temperature went higher, her heartbeat went faster.

"Now, where should I start?" He smiled as he gazed at her brown eyes.

"Are you crazy?!" she said as she tried to struggle her way out.

"…." There was no response from him. He leaned closer and closer until their faces were an inch apart.

"I know…" his fingers began to linger at her waist.

"Ngghh… " She felt a sting from her back.

"Don't worry…." He then went closer to her ear. "This won't hurt one bit" he began to untie ribbon from her chest at the same time grabbed something underneath.

"Aaaah…" she moaned.

"Here we go…" he smirked as he pulled something out under Saga's back.

Lavi held out a sparkly pink box with a red ribbon on top

"Surprise! "

"…"this left Saga speechless.

"Like brother and sister all right~" he chuckled.

"Is that for me?" she quickly stood up as she looked at the gift with awe.

"Yup" he smiled as he was about to give the gift to Saga, he suddenly place it behind his back.

"You said that it was for me!" she pouted.

"I'll give it to you… you have to say the magic words."

"Please?"

"Not that magic words…" he whispered at her ear. "Say I love you" he smiled.

"No"

"Say it~"

"You can't make me" she protested.

"Do you want the gift?"

"Yes"

"Do you really want it?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes!" her cheeks became redder once again as she realized of what she said. Lavi began to chuckle as he averted his eyes to her.

"Then say it…"

"I… love… you" Saga said softly as she pouted her lips.

"What? I can't hear you Sacky…" Lavi smirked.

Saga pushed Lavi down, making her on top of him. She gazed at his eye for a long time as she said the three words. "I Love You!"

Lavi just smiled as he stroked her beautiful black hair. "Was that so hard?" he gave to the gift to her. "here you go."

Saga gave a pout as she sat up and untied the ribbon. She opened the box and saw a necklace with a jade stone in the middle. She was dumfounded of what she saw.

"Kyra said that you like jade stones. I wanted to give you something before I go." He patted Saga's head. "Try it on."

Lavi took the necklace from her hand and placed it around her neck. Later, he lifted Saga up and place her on his lap as his held her tight to prevent her from falling.

"Oh great! What now?!" she gave a surprised look on face.

"Thanks for the bandana." He smiled. "And…"

"And?"

"Here's your consolation prize" He titled her neck and gave a nip at her right side of her smooth neck.

She tried to struggle but his grip prevented her from doing so. She closed her eyes as and gave a squeeze on his hair and left shoulder until the pain last.

He then gave a kiss on her neck as he leaned back a bit.

"D-did you just give me a hickey?" she blushed as she felt a mark on her neck.

"You didn't want it there?" he leaned closer "do you want on the lips then?"

"Shut it already! I'm going to die in embarrassment!" she blushed even more. She stood up and she was about to leave, but she felt a sudden tug on her sleeve.

"Oh yeah…" He gave a smile as he gave a tender kiss on her lips. "I Love you too"

* * *

Ladymagix: yey~ it's done~! The fluffy-ness what do you think Siege?

Siege: (mumbles) My beloved sister loves that potential rapist (faints)

Ladymagix: That's her brother for you (evil laugh) Anyways… I hope you'd like it. This will be a bit of the introduction of the sequel: Stolen Revelations. It's almost done anyways… Until then.. PEACE OUT!


End file.
